closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Milwaukee Public Television
Background: Milwaukee Public Television is a PBS affiliate located in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. 1st Logo (1965-1970) Nickname: "10 & 36 Tubes" Logo: On a photo of the Milwaukee skyline, we see two TV tube-like shapes (not like in the Mark Goodson logo), the big one having "10" inside it, and "WMVS" on the bottom, and the small one having "36" inside it, and "WMVT" on the bottom. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None; it's a still logo. Music/Sounds: None Availability: May be on some old tapes at the Museum of Broadcast Television and Radio, but it did make an appearance on the 50th anniversary special (called "MPTV: 50 Years of Being More") Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1970-1983) Nickname: "Ten Pentagons" Logo: On a black background, we see a white, wavy, swirly thing waving all over, while ten pentagons, five green, and five blue, spin from the right of the screen. The wave moves over to the right to reveal the text "A PRODUCTION OF WMVS MILWAUKEE", and we fade out. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Early 70s scanimation. Music/Sounds: A 70s-esque Moog synth sound. Availability: See above. It was also seen on Hatha Yoga. Scare Factor: Low. The music and Scanimation are both very cool. 3rd Logo (1975?-1988) Nickname: "Glass 10 & 36" Logo: On a black background, we see a brown/pink glass marquee, comprised of the same pentagons. with the number 10 inside, turning into place. "WMVS MILWAUKEE" is below the logo. Then, the same marquee spins, but with the number 36 inside it, and the "S" in the call letters changes to a "T". FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The glass logo spinning, similar to the late 70s KPBS logo of the time, which isn't too bad, but the cheap chyron does not fit with the logo. Music/Sounds: Probably a V/O saying, "You're watching WMVS and WMVT in Milwaukee, 10 and 36." Availability: It was likely used as a station ID, but it also showed up in the 50th anniversary special. Scare Factor: Minimal. 4th Logo (1988-1993?) Nickname: "WMVS and WMVT Pedestal" Logo: On a black-blue gradient background, we see a silver pedestal. "A Production Of" and "Milwaukee", on top and bottom, respectively, zoom out a bit. Jumbled shapes then zoom into place and form "WMVS" and "WMVT". They then turn and face each other, and we cut to the program intro. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The jumbled shapes zooming into place, the logos turning. Not horrible for 80's computer effects, but it started to look moderately dated by the early 90's. Music/Sounds: A synth-pop drumbeat sound, then two orchestral drums and an orchestral hit at the end. Availability: Seen on many shows from this period, like I Remember, Smith & Company, Tracks Ahead, Outdoor Wisconsin, etc. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. 5th Logo (1993?-2000) Logo: On a black background, we see a big pentagon containing the Milwaukee skyline. (It doesn't spin, though.) Then it splits into five smaller pentagons at the same time "MILWAUKEE" slides in from the left. A bit later, "Public Television" slides in from the bottom and zooms out into place, and pentagons glow as they spin. They seem to get smaller, that they begin to form a star in middle and stop. Variant: A zoomed-in widescreen variant exists. FX/SFX: The spinning. Music/Sounds: A quiet synth-country note followed by a cymbal. Availability: Seen on programming of the era. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (2000-2001) Logo: On a black background, we see a person with highway like arms and "MPTV" carved below zoom in against a drop shadow that is zooming out. Above that is "PRODUCTION OF" spaced out. All of a sudden, the "person" zooms out, shines, and the words "MILWAUKEE PUBLIC TELEVISION" zoom out via a trail effect. The logo shines as a white square "blinds" in. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: Rare, considering its short lifespan. Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (2001-2004) Logo: Over the Milwaukee skyline, as we pan to the left, we see signals being emmited from the center. "PRODUCTION OF" centers in and fades out. "mptv" fades in and then above fades in "MILWAUKEE" and below "PUBLIC TELEVISION". The P-Head flips into place. FX/SFX: Live action and modern animation. Music/Sounds: A short piano tune. Availability: Uncommon. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The music could be depressing. 8th Logo (2004-2006) Logo: We see the same background from the 2002 CPB logo, superimposed into a tower and camera, with a long, black rectangle stretching out throughout the screen on top. Inside of that is "PRODUCTION OF" stretching into view. The PBS logo fades in and zooms out from the left, wiping in the italic letters "mptv" from the previous logo, beating from right to left, and zooming out. Above fades in "MILWAUKEE" and below "PUBLIC TELEVISION". The tower fades in place of another. Variant: For local use, "PRODUCTION OF" and the rectangle is absent. Below is "(WMVS/WMVT) · WMVS-DT · MILWAUKEE" and then "Viewer-Supported Service of MATC". For WMVT, it has a green tint. FX/SFX: Similar effects to that of the previous logo, with the inclusion of the 2002 PBS template. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo. 9th Logo (2006-December 1, 2009) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as above. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: See above. 10th Logo (December 2, 2009-2012) TBA 11th Logo (2012-2016) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: